This invention relates to apparatus for creating an optical fiber link.
Optical fibers are commonly used in computer networks such as the Internet and telecommunications networks. In order to create a connection between two optical fibers, an end face of one of the optical fibers has to be brought into close proximity of an end face of the other optical fiber. Ends of the optical fibers are usually held captive within connectors. The connectors usually have complementary formations which interengage with one another when the end faces are positioned facing one another and moved closer to one another. The formations which interengage with one another are typically designed so that a certain force has to be overcome to interconnect them with one another and move the end faces towards one another. The interengagement force prevents disengagement of the housings from one another.
According to one aspect of the invention, an engager for creating an optical fiber link is provided. The engager is for creating an optical fiber link between a first optical signal carrier secured to a first connector and a second optical signal carrier secured to a second connector, and includes a frame structure, a fiber ram block, and a shaft. The fiber ram block has a surface for connection to the second connector. The shaft is rotatably secured to the frame structure. The shaft has a first section of thread for threaded engagement with a second section of thread on a fiber backing member to which the first connector is secured. The shaft has a shoulder which contacts the fiber ram block so that, upon rotation of the first section of thread relative to the second section of thread, the shoulder moves the fiber ram block so that the fiber ram block moves the second connector into engagement with the first connector.
Another mechanism may include a latch with a cam and a handle secured to the cam. An application force can be applied to the handle so that the cam is rotated. The cam is secured to a fiber backing member and has a camming surface which slides on a fiber ram block. The camming surface creates an actuation force on the fiber ram block which is greater than the application force. In another embodiment, a latch or a lever may be used for creating an actuation force greater than an application force. It may also be possible to mount a motor to a frame structure, the shaft being coupled to the motor so that the motor rotates the shaft. The motor may be used instead of or in addition to the handle and crank arm. Another embodiment may include toothed tracks on the side/bottom of the shelf and a motor geared to the tracks. A further embodiment may make use of an electromagnet to draw first and second housings into engagement.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows below.